


A True Puppeteer

by Glamour4000



Series: Destined Codes [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fate & Destiny, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Multiverse, Other, Physical Abuse, Red String of Fate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:13:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26872729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glamour4000/pseuds/Glamour4000
Summary: "i hAvE LIed tO eVEryOnE. EveRYoNe YoU cOuLd PosSibLy tHiNk Of. bUt yOu haVE tO uNdeRstANd. ... No oNe WiLl bEliEvE ThE tRUth! i wOUld lOVe tO tELl tHe tRUth, ... iF oNLy tHeY'd bEliEVe. BUt evEn iF thEy coULd bEliEVe mE, i sTiLl hAVe THEM to deAl wiTh. ThEy pLay 'FATE' iN oUr mULtivERse As iF iTs a gAMe oR thEir woRLd oF prEteNd. IT disGUstS mE, prObaBly aS mUch aS I aM diSgUSteD wiTh mYSelf...""WhY diD I haVe tO liStEn To THEM? wHy dId i aGRee wiTh THEM? i diDN't eVEn knOw THEM! THEY usEd mE! mAde mE iNto THEIR liTTle puPpEt! ChAiNeD aNd bOund tO thEiR plAnS!""THEY proMisEd thAt wE'd bE 'heLPiNg' tHe muLTiveRSe. sAVinG peOPle frOM tHe sUFferiNg mY AU hAd tO gO thROugH! THEY sAid iT wOUld bE pAinlESs. GuiLTleSs. THEY saiD ThAt i WouLDn't bE huRt aNYmoRe. THEY coNviNCed mE thAt tHis wAs mY oNly pURpoSe...""THEY LIED!""BuT thAt dOEsn't maTTer aNymORe... THe daMAge hAs beEn DoNe. ALL i cAn dO iS wAiT. WaiT tO rOt. wAiT tO bE kilLeD. WaiT fOr tHe muLTivERse tO cOLlaPse. WaiT fOr THEM tO gEt tiREd. WaiT fOr iNk tO fiNiSh mE oFf.  WaiT tO diE. WaiT foR anYthiNG, bUt tO stAy.""AnD hERe i aM."
Relationships: error/cross
Series: Destined Codes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960492
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	A True Puppeteer

**Author's Note:**

> (https://youtu.be/ykZhdSFdDWo)
> 
> (Summary: [ERROR: No entry])
> 
> "[ERROR: No quote entry]" - [ERROR: No source entry]

* * *

**“YoU KnOw, mY liFE wOUlD Be sO muCh eAsiEr If I wAs ThE hEArtLEss DesTRoYer Ink mADe mE oUt To bE.”**

Error stared at the blankness of the Anti-VOID. Knitting needles in his hands, strings falling from his sockets like tears. Sighing before going back to work on repairing his damaged blue scarf. 

Ink seemed to have gotten more aggressive over the years. Error really believes he started to give up on reasoning with him to not destroy. Sure, they made a truce, but look how long that lasted until Ink had the bright idea about visiting X-Tale. Thinking back on it, nobody really remembers the X-Event. Practically Nobody. Not Ink, not Dream, not Nightmare, not Classic, not Fell, not Swap. Heck! Not even Cross remembers how his own AU getting destroyed or the damage he put on the Multiverse. All because Error was able to stop the X-Event, though it seemed to be at the price of everyone’s memory of it. If Error was being honest, he felt cheated. He’s been keeping the multiverse from crumbling ever since the beginning, while Ink just crowned himself with the title of being the “Protector of the AUs” and was praised for it. He used to think that was unfair but … that had changed. 

The only good side to the X-Event was that Ink finally got his wish. He had a SOUL, which had also given him the power to create AUs. Now, all that Ink used those vials for were special or more damaging attacks. Which actually caught Error by surprise the first time he used them in one of their many, MANY fights. Red seemed to be Ink’s new favorite attack to use on Error.

**“aT lEaSt iNk wAs rIgHt AbOuT OnE tHInG.”** Error said without thinking nor really caring if that 90’s Nightmare was listening. Eye-lights never leaving the sight of the blinding white. He ripped his sockets from the Anti-VOID and looked back down at his blue scarf. He really needed a new scarf, but before he made a new one he needed materials. The only yarn he hasn’t touched was the red yarn. He didn’t like to use it. It reminded him too much of his  Papyrus .

**“i Am LaiR.”** Error continued, while also ignoring the Anti-VOID’s peanut gallery.  **“ANd OnE oF tHe bEsT At tHaT.”** Thinking back on it, Error has probably lied to everyone he can think of and mostly likely has met. 

He’s kept a facade up since the beginning, or ever since he’s been a destroyer. The same facade that told everyone he met that he is bent on destroying all the timeline’s and AU’s anomalies, mistakes, and glitches. That he’s hypocritical, insane, psychotic, and pretty much any description of a heartless killer of … many. He has been able to fool everyone, even the two guardians from that AU called Dreamtale that are supposed to have a thing for emotions and telling who is lying. Well, pretty much everyone except for a selected few. Swap was one of them. Though that was only because Error had stooped that low and had gone that far to cover his ass.

Ink had commented, in one of their fights, of how Error had been “calmer.” To Ink, because of Error’s facade, Error looked angry. Really angry. But in reality, Error was terrified. People could describe him as “calm.” This was not good, no not good at all. Error knew he had to do something or THEY would punish him for slipping up. THEY couldn’t know, THEY’d be furious. THEY would wrap their rotten strings and chains around his bones to either rip them off, break them, scar them, or use them to hurt himself. Then their chains would latch on to his wrists, ankles, and neck. Using him as a puppet, forcing him to do and say things he would never say. But then again, nothing about himself as truly him. After all, he faked it all. He played the way THEY wanted him to. The way FATE wanted him to. So he wouldn’t be forced into a situation like that, he decided to take dangerous measures. He “destroyed” the original Underswap and kidnaped both the human’s SOUL and the Sans. He didn’t actually destroy Underswap, after all the core aspect was taken and can always be given back. Yes, Error knows how to restore a destroyed AU by keeping the human’s SOUL alive, although he would never let himself admit it out loud. That would be too risky. 

Having Swap with him in the Anit-VOID was dangerous in Error’s mind but Error wasn’t in the best situation to think things through. He should’ve thought about it just a little longer as Swap seemed to have grown on him. Granted, Error is not dumb. He is only naive, … to a certain extent. Swap had somehow caught on to this, along with finding out Error has been hiding behind a mask he doesn’t want to wear. The reason for this was still a mystery to the bubbly skeleton at the time as he watched the destroyer’s complexion crumble bit by bit. The more they talked, the more questions came up. The more time they spent around each other, the more Swap could tell Error began to have a soft spot for him. Error’s threats to Swap became more empty. Error’s words wouldn’t hurt to the point he would only compliment the other. If Swap was being honest, he wanted to stay with Error, forever. Swap loved watching Undernovella with Error, along with sewing, knitting, crocheting, and weaving. Error was very talented in Swap’s sockets. But what Swap loved about Error the most was how understanding he was. Error didn’t think Swap was helpless, but he knew Swap had limits and what they were. Though Error did catch on to how Swap found out about his facade. Swap had lied to many people too, this led to Error thinking if telling him about the balance of the multiverse was worth it. And he did.

When Error decided that getting rid of Swap was a good idea was when the truth about the existence of himself came into the light. The voices had been bugging Error for days on end about how destroying Swap would be so much easier as everything else about Underswap was already destroyed except for the human SOUL and the skeleton brothers. Yes, Stretch was still alive and most likely plotting Error’s demise in the Omega Timeline. To be honest, Error has always known where the Omega Timeline was and could go there if he wanted to but never did. Though, that never stopped him from selling the lie that finding the Omega Timeline was one of his top priorities. So, in being spiteful, he decided to use the human SOUL of Underswap to restore the AU and send Swap back. Things went overwhelmingly well when he restored the AU, the voices were pissed and threatened him to his enjoyment. Though, some of the voices threatened to tell THEM about what he did and that did scare him. But thought about dealing with it later. Swap was more important. Before Swap left the Anti-VOID, he was allowed to request three things of Error. 

The first thing Swap asked for was why did Error destroy. When Error gave his honest, hours-long answer, things in Swap’s head began to click. Why was Error so overprotective and possessive? He has never had the choice to keep anything or have anything for his own. Why did he hate the AUs? He never did, he only wanted to save them from suffering. Though one thing led to another and had to destroy them so that they wouldn’t destroy each other. Why was he so caring and loving? He has never been given those things, but he doesn’t want others to feel like he has. Why did Error never eat or drink? Wasn’t by choice, THEY saw how much time it took up and told Error not to eat or drink anymore. Why did Error never sleep? Again, wasn't his choice. THEY didn’t deem it necessary for him, so he didn’t sleep or he’d be given nightmares. When Swap had realized all of this, a bit of his SOUL seemed to have been broken. He never wants to leave Error alone, not after what he has told him. He was too valuable, too precious to let go of. But yet again, and no matter how much Swap hates it, it was his FATE.

The second thing Swap asked for was hugs and cuddles. Now, Error was caught off guard by this one. Why would Swap want to hug or even cuddle a filthy, dirty killer like himself? He would never know. But thinking about it, he never wants to taint Swap’s innocents. Being stubborn, Error protested and asked Swap to consider something else. Swap, also being stubborn, refused knowing exactly what Error was getting at. This went on for a half an hour before Error gave in much to the overflowing joy of the bubbly skeleton. As much as Error doesn’t not like being touched and is downright afraid of it, he is too used to being around the other. Swap hugged and snuggled into Error’s embrace, feeling safe and loved all the while. Giggling from time to time while cuddling the destroyer. Error surprisingly relaxed a little, letting Swap’s giggles of love and comfort drown out the deathly silence of the Anti-VOID. When they both agreed the cuddle had gone on long enough and separated, Swap had to refrain himself from reaching out and hugging Error again.

The third thing Swap asked for was that Error would visit him so that they could see each other again. Swap could see the hesitance in Error’s form, clearly Error did not think that was a good idea. But Error knew he could not say yes because of THEM, nor could he lie to Swap and say no. So again, Error protested and asked Swap to reconsider his request but knowing Swap, it was futile. Swap had refused, he would not let this go. Error knowing he would be defeated in the end as he was the “bad guy,” gave in and promised he would visit Swap when he had the chance to. Swap seemed content in this answer and made his final farewell to the destroyer. That was the last time they saw each other for a long time.

Most people were easy to fool. Hell, everyone was easy to fool in Error’s sockets. Mostly because he has been fooled and manipulated too many times than he can count by THEM. If he tried better he could have fooled Swap. He didn’t bother hiding anything from Fresh, but still tried to avoid him like the plague. Core was a different story on how she knew, and even Error still didn’t know how she knew about him. Core did remember the X-Event along with XChara and XGaster as they all witnessed Error save the multiverse. Yeah, SAVE. Core thought she was dreaming, but that was thrown out the window when she met face to face with XGaster in the blankness of what was left of X-Tale. They had asked each other if they remembered what happened, then one thing led to the next and it all led back to Error. Core was now confused about what exactly were the destroyer's motives, and she didn’t seem to be the only one puzzled by that either. XGaster was confused, intrigued, and shocked at what Error was capable of. To be able to defy being overwritten wasn’t something that was normal. Not even the X-Event could be able to defy its own power. 

Even XChara was confused until he met Error again through an encounter on a mission by Nightmare as Cross joined the gang not long after the stop of the X-Event. Cross had been worried about XChara as they have been on an all-time low: refusing to help Cross for whatever reason, refusing to talk about it, refusing to even appear in a ghost form period. But when Cross encountered Error on one of his stealth missions while spying on Ink and Dream, XChara seemed to have taken ghost form and studied up close Error. This confused him beyond degrees but scared him when he noticed Error’s eye-lights follow XChara as the child studied him. When they got back from the mission and reported to Nightmare, Cross went to his room to chat with XChara to get some answers. When XChara explained what Cross could not remember, Cross almost let his rage get the best of him. Ink had cursed them without an AU or home and still thought he was the good guy enraged him. Then again it did explain a few things about Error, but brought up too many questions and thoughts he shall not mention. Yet.

Fooling Nightmare and Dream was tricky, but Error was talented enough to find a way. With Nightmare, all he had to do was insult him and tick him off to the point he was no longer interested in the information Error had but more in trying to kill him. Dream was different, Error couldn’t tell if Dream had much of a grasp on emotion like Nightmare did but Error didn’t take any chances. Error would say cruel and unjust things to throw off Dream’s focus from how he felt to what he was describing to Dream. If Ink was with Dream, or really if Dream were with Ink, Error would screw around with Ink making him feel an overflowing amount of negative emotions as a smokescreen. Error had used that method until the day Nightmare confided to him that Dream never knew about the villagers’ abuse or even why he ate the apples. Nightmare also confided to Error about Night, who was Dream’s actual brother. He explained that when Night ate the apples, they created himself. That they shared the same body but only Nightmare could control it. Like a relationship between a parasite and a host, just with a few different variables. Error wouldn’t show it because of his facade, but he was shocked. Even though he could see Night’s ghost from time to time and even able to communicate with him, he never thought Night was so important to Nightmare by the way he explained everything to Error. He told Nightmare he wouldn’t tell a single SOUL. 

Later, Error and Nightmare had a fight with Ink and Dream. Error was getting ticked off by Dream’s brotherly monologues to Nightmare as he could clearly see it wasn’t doing anything for the golden guardian. So Error thought of explaining why Nightmare was this way. He lied and said that he was the one to corrupt and convince Nightmare to eat the apples. Saying that he would grow powerful and that he didn’t need anything else. Ever since that fight, Dream has had a rare hatred and was dead set on putting Error in his place. While Nightmare was shocked, not that Error would think of saying that or how he felt Dream’s rare hatred though those two were shocking themselves. No, he was shocked by how well Error delivered the lie. If Nightmare didn’t know any better, he would have thought Error was actually telling the truth. Then Nightmare realized something. If Error was that good at lying, Error could be lying about anything, and it would never be questioned for a lie. That also made him question how truthful Error has been to him or really anyone. Because if Error is that talented in lying and faking, he must have been doing it a lot and for a long time.

Granted, Error wasn’t aware of all the people realizing that they were stuck in his strings of lies, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t distracted with other problems. After the X-Event “accidentally” led to Ink being the creator of the AUs, they were officially enemies. Error had learned a long time ago that Ink also hears voices but in the Draw Verse. These voices were nothing like the ones Error hears in the Anti-VOID, they talked about adoration, love, compassion, heroism, and, most of all, creation to Ink. Ink would say that the voices would ask questions that they already know but only asked them because they wanted to hear the answer from them, their creations. After he got a SOUL, Ink explained to Error how the voices confessed that they had planned for this moment where they would gift Ink everything he wanted. And that was a SOUL with the power to create anything. After that, Ink explained, the “creators’” voices told what to create for AUs and inspired him to create different “what if” AUs. Though Error knew exactly what these voices were or, at the very least, where they came from. They were from THEM. As Error knows all too well now, THEY’ve always liked a hero and Ink was their hero. The protagonist in this world of pretend THEY’ve made, and someone had to be the antagonist. And as all fantasy worlds go, the antagonist will always be the conflict that leads the protagonist to become the starring hero. In Error’s mind, it had all made sense now. THEY had formed Error into the antagonist to pave the path of their protagonist, Ink. This was never a game, at least not for him or Ink, it was a story. THEY will play Fate as Error and Ink run with the script. Error’s disgust in his own existence worsened at that very moment.

Error had also found out that Ink has been spreading stories about “Error, The God of Destruction” to educate everyone on who and how dangerous he is. If they didn’t know about him already. Error wouldn’t admit that he is … fine or okay, because he never will be. Error does not have the best socket-sight, nor is he mentally stable, is prone to having panic attacks, has many phobias, and will never open himself up to anyone without a fight. It’s been like that ever since he confided in the Geno from one of the copies of Aftertale. Error won’t talk about what happened with that particular Geno. Mostly because THEY laughed in his face about it. It was scarring at the very least, to Error. His trust, confidence, and self-esteem were taking and exploited that day. Though that was the very same day he discovered Outertale. The millions of glittering lights calmed him down from the traumatizing event. After that whenever he thought he was going to have a panic attack or couldn’t take the Anti-VOID anymore, he would portal to Outertale and stargaze. Sometimes he would just go to Outertale cause he wanted to. When Outer, the original Outertale!Sans, found out that Error, the God of Destruction, was coming to his AU, it made him worry. So Error being the “Villain mastermind” he was formed to be, sought away through this. So Error just planned to visit a different Outertale copy each time. It was a while until Outer, Ink, and THEM found out what Error was doing. Even though this went out for a long time, as soon as Ink got word that Error would visit Outertale a lot, THEY also realized what their glitch had been doing. THEY weren’t happy, and Error had to pay the price.

Things were becoming tense between Destruction and Creation. Error didn’t know if this was on purpose or if it wasn’t. Though he should’ve known a long time ago, everything that happened to him was on purpose, on either Fate’s behalf or Destiny’s. He didn’t know Destiny, the sibling to Fate or better known to Error as THEM, existed, but you couldn’t blame him. He’s only ever known of THEM. Because Error didn’t know of Destiny, it gave Destiny an advantage over their sibling. This multiverse that the two entities controlled the result of had been in existence for longer than one may think. For 14 eons, it had been in existence, balanced and thriving. That was until THEY set their plan in motion by getting Error to get out of his Anti-VOID. Shortly after that, Error realized that there were worlds outside of the domain he’s always known. And that’s when curiosity kicked in. Error, like a child, set out in exploration of what he could learn and where, in existence, did he fit in. Traveling AU from AU, oblivious of the attention he got from both those who are unaware or aware of the resets. After all, he was a glitched code. Belonging nowhere and everywhere. And because of this, everyone who ever took notice of him knew that something about him was wrong. Of course, Error didn’t know any social or body language and thought practically anything done to him was normal. Whether it hurts or not.

Time dragged on and Error was still in pursuit of his exploration. That was until he found a rather odd place, and looking at how much it resembled his Anti-VOID, Error didn’t take much fondness in it. At least it wasn’t empty. There were papers and pages that hung from strings in the space. It looked awfully weird to have a world like this in the multiverse was technically Error’s first thought. After some investigation, Error left knowing that this place was called the Doodle Sphere and all the pages were the world he had been traveling to. Error picked a random world to visit before going back to the Anti-VOID to figure out what he should do next. The keyword being ‘should’. It never occurred to him that he’d meet the person, in his entire lifetime, that will be his breaking point. From time and time again, Error wonders, if he had just gone to the Anti-VOID, if things would’ve been different. Remembering the day he met Ink was not only catastrophic but heartbreaking. It was the first time in years in which Error finally had any clue about his existence. Though, Ink had a different view of their encounter.

One may think that Error was the only one whose life was interfered by the deities, but, sorry to say, that just isn’t true. One should know of Nightmare and his … gang, of course. They are pretty infamous in the multiverse, not as much as Error but enough to make themselves seen as a problem. Nightmare, for one, has his own secrets as well as his encounter with the deities Destiny and Fortune. He isn’t the only one hiding secrets either, Horror lied to the gang about being the original Horrortale sans, and he has a very good reason for that too. Because of it, he’s always sold himself short which others have already taken notice of, Dust and Killer especially. The others had secrets but they came out some way or another, mostly because it would interfere with missions and teamwork if they didn’t. But then there was Cross, who really had a secret but at the same time did not. It wasn’t his secret actually, it was XChara’s but in the end, it was his as well but he doesn’t really remember it. After Error was able to stop the X-Event, everyone in the multiverse lost their memory of it except for XChara and those like him. Error of course remembered the X-Event, mostly because out of all the messes he has had to clean up after Ink, that particular one he had to put in the most effort. Soon after what Error calls the lockdown, he came across the monochrome skeleton and chara ghost. Of course, Error didn’t want to risk confrontation with Cross in fear of starting the X-Event again but knew he couldn’t leave him for Ink to find and make a huge mess again. So he quickly left and portalled to the gang’s base to ask Nightmare a favor. Though Nightmare demanded to know why this was so important, obliviously pointing out that he didn’t remember the X-Event not that Error was surprised. Though with the help of Night’s magic and influence on the Dreamscape, they were able to regain their memories of the event and also see Error’s side of the chaos. The favor Error asked was to take Cross in and make sure to take care of him, in return Erro agreed to attend the meeting Nightmare invites him to as an allied force. With that settled, Cross officially became part of the gang because Error refused to clean up a mess like the X-Event again.

Even when the Nightmare invited Error to the gang meetings, Error felt very uneasy the first few times. And one should’ve have seen the look on the gangs face when Nightmare announced the first meeting Error was going to be one of their allies. Fear proliferated like a virus in an unsuspecting host. Think about it, your boss was working with the God of Destruction. Not to mention that Cross hadn’t heard of Error’s reputation yet, which made his devastation of discovery all the more amusing to the gang even more so for Nightmare as he thought it was hilarious Cross was unaware that Error was the reason Nightmare even found and recruited him in the first place. Though it wasn’t long that Chara hammered the truth about Cross’ actual past to the monochrome skeleton, Cross had become suspicious of Error and stalked him around whenever he visited the castle. Error was aware of it, and because of his paranoia, he always though Cross would attack him at some point. Error assumed this because from what he remembers of Cross was what he did in the X-Event and he doesn’t have pretty memories from it. This actually caused an outburst from Error when Cross had gone a little too far and actually scared Error. Error had confronted Cross in front of the gang and decided to set some ground rules and comfort zones. Nightmare was amused which confused Reaper, Hate, and Geno, and slightly concerned them. While everyone else was focused on the two’s show down. They both came to the argeement that they were not on good term and that they will stay out of each others way. A conditional agreement.

After that, and as if it came out of UnderNovela, Cross and Error kept bumping into each other and bothering each other without much effort. Error would’ve have thought it be coincidence if it didn’t happen on multiple occasions until both Error and Cross got either annoyed -  _ Error _ \- or frustrated -  _ Cross _ \- with it. Though sometimes one of them would find the other doing something interesting. Pretty much anything from eating chocolate to mission analysis. Even though they got irritated by the constant interaction with each other, they started to get interested and/or enjoyed the company. The more this happened, the more they looked forward to hanging out. They began to save hobbies to do with each other. Such as messing with Ink to eating chocolate, all the way to play in the castle’s beautiful garden they actually went of their way to make pretty again. Together. That word would bring a smile to their faces without them noticing. Like starting to realize that you don’t just see the person as a friend but a best friend. Or maybe something more. Though both Cross and Error kept their new found relationship under wraps from the rest of the gang except Night and Nightmare. When everyone else was gone, and it was just the two of them stuck at the castle, alone, was what they wanted. To be alone with the one was enough. And by the end of the day, when everyhting was said and done, Error had claimed Cross as his own out of a deeper part of his SOUL.

**‘Wishful thoughts could only tell what could’ve been if I hadn’t been such a weak fxck!’**

Error sighed harshly as he let his hands drop from their knitting position, before looking at all the puppets hanging from what should be called the Anti-VOID’s ceiling. His mismatched eyelights stopped at three particular puppets that were closer to each other than they should be. Error made a quick flick with his fingers, then watched as the dangling puppets dropped down into his grasp. The first one was a beautiful replica of Swap, every last detail was from a memory Error had with him. The next one was an exact replica of Cross, right down to the stitching, this particular memory was personal with between Error and Cross as was the one with Swap. The last puppet was one that mirrored himself. 

A puppet of Error. 

Error held two of the puppets. He let his thumb brush against the Swap puppet’s cheek, gentle in affection. Error loves and cares for his very first friend. He is grateful for what little Swap tried to teach him about living normally. Swap is a creation that was created to give affection and show affection, Error knows this well. As Swap has given love and care Error himself doesn’t believe he deserves. How many times Error wishes he had treated Swap differently from when they first met, to treat him better? He has lost count. Yet, now that Swap is under his protection, Error will not allow Swap to be treated any less than what he deserves. Error refuses it. 

Error then moved his attention to the doll in his other hand, the Cross puppet. Error let his hand caress the puppet, his thumb stroking where Cross’s SOUL would be. Swap had always tried to explain to Error what it’s like to be in love with someone but Error never really understood until Cross. Words could not describe the fondness and endearment he held for Cross. The intimacy they share and have with one another is engraved in Error’s SOUL. He still remembers the feeling of holding someone that way. Error understands why people value love so much, the feeling is quite unforgettable. The sweet nothings they would say to each other when they were alone at the gang’s castle. Cross was his first lover and his only soulmate. Error doesn’t want to go through the pain of losing him.

Error’s eyelights then fell onto the puppet in his lap, the puppet that looked exactly like him. It layed in his lap, neglected and alone. Error placed the two puppets he was holding beside the Error puppet in his lap. The puppet was no longer neglected and alone. Error whimpered, how he wished to see them again. To be with them again but he can’t. He’s not a free puppet, not with THEM still around. Though he forgot the peanut gallery again.

Aw, ain’t that a sore sight for eyes!

Too bad you don’t have any!

Neither does he!

A destroyer doesn’t need friends!

THEY didn’t form you to be loved, how long do you think until they find someone who actually deserves them? 

How long do you think until they ditch you like Geno and Ink did?

Ooo, that’s a good one!

But isn’t that a dumb question? We all know what the answer is!

BECAUSE IT’S HIS FATE!

Error froze while he heard the voices hooting and howling in laughter after that last voice. His sockets went bank as the voices kept stabbing him with doubts and insults about his relationships with the two other skeletons. Yet, Error felt helpless. It was hopeless to fight the voices, they wouldn’t stop for anyone or anything. Well, except for THEM. It was stupid of him to lay Swap’s and Cross’ puppets next to a puppet of himself, yet he wasn’t thinking of the voices at the time. 

**“tHe gReAteSt pUPpeTEer iS thE oNe whO kNOwS tHe bESt Of HOw iT feELs liKE tO Be tHe PupPeT.”** Error muttered, the voices slowly becoming quieter to hear what he was saying. Error looked up at the ceiling of his white prison. Sockets still blank, he winced in pain. Ink had a made an AU a little too large for it to be new. Error got to his feet, confused as to why the voices were still quiet. Error flicked his wrist and a glitching portal appeared. Error knew what was on the other side. He knew Ink had the bright idea to use an army of Sanses and Papyrus’ to kill him once and for all. He wonders if it’ll work or where he’ll be when this is over. So in order to not leave the voices hanging, he finished with a sentence that meant a little more than it should. 

**"i hAVe bECoMe whAt I wAs fORcEd tO stOp.”**

Error couldn’t have known how true that sentence was until destiny came knocking at his door.

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

But let’s start from the very beginning, shall we?

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter End: Prologue
> 
> Hello, my oo-dolla-lies!! Glamour4000 here! 
> 
> I do not know how to start with this. After all, an author shouldn’t really need or have to explain their prologues. So by tradition, I won’t explain mine.
> 
> Though I will clarify a few things. 
> 
> This multiverse is called the “Divideverse.” And there is a very good reason why I named it that.  
> THEY/THEM/IT are an alternate version of FATE from “Healing What Has Been Broken.”  
> My version of Error is later nicknamed “Miro” and the reason behind it is wholesome. Plus I wanted a way to differentiate my Error from other versions of Error  
> For this story, I do use a lot of rare ships. For example, Error x Cross. You are warned! (No smut! No sex! No lemons!; just a lot of references/remarks)  
> Main characters: Error/Miro; Cross; XChara; Swap; Nightmare; Night   
> Side characters: Killer, Dust, Horror, Scoundrel, Edge, Rasp, Katana, Hate, Mel, Sensy, UnLust, Sky, Razor, Papy (Dust’s brother), Geno, Reaper, and Fresh  
> The X-Event did happen! If you can tell, Miro was able to stop it before the multiverse was destroyed, ultimately saving the multiverse. (I will explain exactly how he was able to stop it later when we come to that.) Though it was at the cost of everyone’s memory of it except for a few.  
> Now I just made Error’s kidnapping of Swap just a little darker. Miro didn’t kidnap Swap because he wanted a friend, though that was the lie/reason he told Swap before Swap started to believe otherwise, rather he kidnapped him because of his fear of THEM.  
> This will be dark. This will be uncomfortable. There will be trigger warnings. It’s depressing.
> 
> I believe that’s all. I’ll edit and add more later if I find more. But for now, that’s all.
> 
> Miro is my version of Error in my version of the original undertale multiverse. Now my Error has a lot of angst that he can’t show to anyone but himself. I am going to warn you, and this might even come out in my writing but, there is going to be trepidation, foreboding, disquietude, distress, perturbation, inquietude, apprehension, and malaise. I’m saying this because, if no one has noticed yet, I will be writing the equivalent of how Erratum, from “Healing What Has Been Broken,” got all his psychical and mental scarring. Only that this is with Miro, my own Error. My fondness and pity for Error should arise later on in the story during my author notes, so please read them. I do love Miro, and I have been working on this for a while now. 
> 
> The Divideverse is not my own creation per-say. The Divideverse is actually made up of all my different headcanons of the Undertale Multiverse. The characters and worlds belong to their respective creators but the concepts and ideas belong to me, as they are my headcanons. Now, I can see myself already trying to point out and explain each headcanon I introduce in each chapter. That’s going to be fun. The prologue alone has introduced 5+ headcanons of mine, and that is partly why I decided above that I will not be explaining anything. Mostly because that’ll spoil a lot about the story. So straight off the bat of what’s a headcanon: my version of Swap’s kidnaping; my version of the X-Event; my version of Error; my version of Nightmare and Dreamtale; my version of Ink; my version of Nightmare’s Gang; my version of Error’s backstory; etc. Yes, these are all headcanons I’ve made in my mind to understand what the heck was going on! I know some of my headcanons are probably nothing like how their creators intended, but that’s what my mind came up with to understand their storytelling! I’m sorry if I offended anyone!
> 
> So ...yeah. T-T
> 
> I introduce you to “A True Puppeteer.”
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Luv u all!
> 
> -G4 
> 
> //Miro's Theme Song//
> 
> (https://youtu.be/ccdn1a5LOwk)
> 
> 【KAITO】 1/4 【Vocaloid Original】Published by VocaCircus
> 
> ^ I suggest looking up the lyrics to understand why I chose this song


End file.
